The 5 Men Rinko Jerrard Dated and the One She Married
by ribbonelle
Summary: After the God Battles, Rinko have had her share of romance. Insights on every man she had dated, and the one she spent the rest of her life with.


_Robert Haydn_

To be honest, Rinko thought Robert was the only person she would ever need in her life. With Robert, she was sure her life would be complete. After the God Battles were done and over with, and everyone were settled back to their respective places, Rinko met Robert. Talked to him. Cried with him. Kissed him. Rinko knew Robert never really had feelings for her; not that way; but he had held her hand and asked her to stay. Told her that maybe, if she would still love him the way she did, he'd try to return her feelings. He's been void of warm emotions ever since he was locked in the warehouse by the old man who took him in but maybe…Maybe Rinko could fix him. Maybe Rinko's love could melt Robert's heart. She agreed. And she fell in love with Robert all over again.

It didn't last too long. Rinko squeezed Robert's hand one day and told him that the relationship wouldn't go anywhere so might as well they stop trying. Four months. She realized sometimes it seems like a person is everything you need, but when you finally have them as your own...it's actually the idea of them that has been more appealing rather than the real thing. Rinko's ideals of Robert were what she was in love with. Having the illusion that one's ideals are reality, right? Ironic. If only Robert had his power still. They parted ways almost sweetly, with Robert kissing Rinko one last time and telling her it's alright to want to move on. She deserved moving on.

And moved on she did.

_Matthew_

Two months after Robert, and Rinko started being open to the possibility of being in a relationship once again. It would be the year that she turned 16, and hilariously enough she met Matthew at a club. In celebration of one of her friends turning 16 (real friends, not those fakey fake girls who only tolerated her company for her allowance), they had agreed to go dancing. Who knew she would meet someone she already knew. Matthew had a girl on each arm, a drink in one hand, and a smile bright enough to blind. The eye patch wasn't something that anyone could ignore. Nor was the flak jacket he had taken to wearing casually. Matthew had a sexy sort of air around him, and single Rinko who was trying to get back in the game couldn't really stop entertaining the possibilities in her mind.

Their get together was like an explosion. A minute it was happening and then there was just flying ash and debris the minute after. They didn't even last a month. Matthew was all smooth talk and nothing substantial, and Rinko got bored easily enough. After about the third time Matthew asked Rinko to let him in her room, it stopped. Neither of them ever kept in contact after the break up. It clearly meant nothing much to both of them as well.

_Van Decout_

Rinko had the most fun with Van. No doubt. True they've had their differences in the past (Rinko never found out how she defeated Van. Van clams up whenever she asks, too.), but their mutual love of adorable animals brought them together. Van was a classic gangster. Even had a big Harley to prove it, aside from his supposedly sensational hair. They'd ride around on his bike and visit pet shops or zoos to coo over cute animals and hold hands (which Van would act as if he hated the very thought of contact, though he's the one who reaches for Rinko's hand first) and make out by the beach without a care in the world. It was magical. It was probably a phase, but Rinko found Van's trash talk hot. Van was possessive and it was even better. Van called her his 'bombshell' and she'd give him a kiss on the lips every time he does. She technically was a gangster's girlfriend and it made her feel great about herself.

She still wasn't sure how they ended things. Van probably messed it up, as reluctant as she is to admit it. She remembered quarrelling with him and he supposedly said something that just sent everything to hell. Rinko woke up the next morning in her bed with a smile on her face and all traces of Van from her phone and her room simply gone. She never thought to question it. As fun as being with Van was, it was never going in a more serious direction.

_Diegostar_

Now Diego…was something else. They had been casual friends during the time Rinko dated Van, and a little more afterwards when they met each other again. Rinko was with Van for five months. Rinko was with Diego for about three. But three very, very intense months. Now, Diego and Rinko rarely exchange words with each other, and their conversations have always been formally friendly and without much context. A few weeks after Rinko broke up with Van, she met Diego around coincidentally. They spoke to each other amiably after sitting down at a café for coffee. Drinks were had. Slight laughs were exchanged. Rinko ended up in Diego's bed, staring at the ceiling in the dark, trying to ignore how he snored. Neither of them saw it coming. Van had been the one taking Rinko's virginity, but that was the first and last time they slept together. Rinko was nearing seventeen and a little more adventurous when it came to sex, and Diego pretty much helped her through it.

Diego was always on about being a real man and doing manly things. And he was definitely manly in bed, which Rinko could assure. They weren't even good together as a couple. They had little to no mutual interests, and they spent so little time together. Any time they _did _spend together was spent in bed, and that would be the reason why Rinko didn't leave Diego for a while. Couldn't. The man had so much brute force, it was amazing. But of course a relationship solely based on sex wasn't going anywhere either. It took a while but Rinko broke it off with Diego, and she actually found the extra time for herself refreshing. It was good experience, nevertheless.

_Kill Norton_

It took Rinko a while to be open to the idea of dating again after Diego, only because it felt like she should actually take it seriously rather than just fooling around. She never thought of really dating Kill. They met by chance and had quite a fulfilling conversation, and Kill asked for her number. He did it shyly too, and all Rinko could think of was how cute Kill was. Aside from his anti-social tendencies, the whole calculation concept and how he got easily flustered was terribly cute for her too. They ended up going out on a regular basis, with Kill always trying to surprise Rinko with romantic gestures and new things to do together. He basically had a game plan for every date they've went on.

There were the weird moments where Kill seemed to always want her to keep her glasses on when they kiss, but Rinko figured she could deal with it. They were two intelligent people who were in a relationship and everything seemed alright for a while. Till Rinko made her own conclusion that sooner or later, Kill was going to propose. He was being shifty and weird with things, and after some research Rinko realized that the general statistics on how long a couple would date before marriage is 6 months. And apparently they've just hit their six month mark. And Rinko also realized that she couldn't really imagine being married to Kill. So she broke it off with him as well, telling him that it isn't his fault, it was hers. And also reassuring him he'd find someone better than her. He took the news surprisingly well, even mentioning names like 'Bianca.' Thinking back, it seems like the glasses problem he had was a little more serious than she thought.

_Sano Seiichiro_

Of course she'd go back to Sano. They do make the strongest tag team after all. She should have seen it coming from miles away, but oh no. She didn't. All because she was too stubborn trying to deny what she felt for her colleague. Not to say Sano wasn't being childish about everything himself. They have kept in contact for the whole while after the God Battles, through all sorts of mediums. Sano would call Rinko once a week and Rinko would type up an e-mail for Sano to read whenever his internet connection was stable. They exchanged text messages and sometimes even letters if Sano was high up in the mountains on a school trip or wasting his holidays away at some hot springs. Rinko told Sano everything, including about the people she had dated over the years. Funnily enough, Sano had something to say about every one of them, and all were encouraging. Aside from Matthew, but of course.

After breaking up with Kill, Sano called her up in a cheery voice and they talked, old friends reuniting even if only with their voices. Sano had been doing well, getting top marks in his courses and getting closer and closer to his dream of finding his own hot spring. The tone of his voice was uplifting and happy till Rinko mentioned that Kill almost proposed, and that was why she ended their relationship. Sano went oddly quiet afterwards, but their conversation ended with an amiable note.

And of course that impulsive, spontaneous idiot flew all the way to Rinko's home in a suit and with flowers, kneeling in front of her right at her doorstep asking for her hand in marriage. Rinko didn't say yes.

It took them a year and two months of dating till Sano asked again, and Rinko agreed. A little longer than the average couple, but Rinko has never been happier. It could have took forever, but if it meant living her life with Sano? She's content.


End file.
